Every Wednesday at Six
by Kaokie
Summary: They met every week at the same time. A short little fic series giving deserving characters more spotlight.
1. Every Wednesday At Six

**Every Wednesday at Six**

* * *

Poker nights were Wednesdays, or else the times that the ship's clock stated were Wednesdays at 6:00 PM, and they were incredibly secret. So much so that the only four people who knew about them were Sulu, Chekov, Scotty and the doctor. They made a very strong point of not inviting Jim and it never even crossed their minds to invite Commander Spock. This was a time reserved for the sane crewmembers aboard the ship. As such women were not invited, and no one who wasn't single was invited. And Jim didn't qualify for sanity because he was just _Jim_.

In general they each had their own thing to bring to the table. Chekov brought the cards and chips, Scotty brought the interesting stories, Sulu brought his different variants of the game that they played and McCoy brought the alcohol – which brought the others to praise him as their hero, and him to sometimes question why he still came every Wednesday.

Single sessions lasted about two hours before they devolved into drunken shouting matches between McCoy and Scotty over who won the last game or a political debate that Ensign Chekov started that really had nothing to do with poker whatsoever. There was no set end-time though, it usually just stopped when the game was less important than all the side-chatter or they were out of booze – which happened at least every other time.

They didn't allow women, but they sure talked about them, and sometimes accusations were made against other members regarding their status with a crewmember of the opposite sex and allegiances to the 'Circle of the Cardplayers of the Enterprise' (as Scotty dubbed it) were called into question. Once Sulu was shunned for three weeks straight before they discovered that Yeoman Rand was only delivering him his lunch every day at noon because she owed him money.

But no matter how different they were or how often they fought, their love of a good time kept them together.

That, and their funny stories about the Captain.


	2. A Dangerous Bet

* * *

**A/N: **So I wrote this chapter after being infected with a nasty bout of inspiration. Anyways. Review if you think it still needs something.

* * *

**A Dangerous Bet**

* * *

It was 6:35 on a Wednesday and the card-table was missing a member. Sulu was definitely there, and had been complaining for the past half hour that Scotty and McCoy had taken until an apauling 6:05 to get there. He wasn't usually this on edge, none of them were. But tonight was the mark of two extremely stressing ocassions. The first being the only time in the history of poker nights that Chekov had been late, and the second being the game that made the rest of all of their matches seem like nothing in comparison.

Tonight was the night that they played for not just paltry amounts of money (which in hindsight was probably not allowed), but embarrassment as well. Sulu had suggested it last meeting and it was a combination of the old game Truth or Dare and poker. Basically instead of collecting chips, points were counted until the end of the game when you could use those points to embarrass the other players. Scotty had some good stuff planned and just wanted the game to start already so that he could get the doctor to streak down the halls of the Enterprise. Sulu's involved soaking Chekov's hand in Quillian lizard piss.

Just as the helmsman imagined how hilarious the Russian's face would be as he sat there with his hand in a tub of reptillian bodily fluids, Chekov arrived with the cards and chips that would represent their points. He sat and briefly apologized before McCoy finally agreed to pass around the whiskey. All accepted, but hesitated to take sips except every once in a while out of sheer determination to win.

A few rounds in it was obvious that Sulu was in the lead, with a pile of chips so high that the others quite visibly shook in their boots for fear of what he was going to make them do. Chekov was next, though by a wide margin of twenty chips. And Scotty and McCoy were tied for dead last with three each. A few more rounds and it evened out a little more. Sulu lost at least ten on a bad round and it seemed by 7:49 that they had all gotten back to where they had started.

"This is the last round I can do today," Scotty declared a minute later, meaning that this would be the last chance for anyone to lessen their chances of getting utterly humiliated. "I've got hard work to get to in the mornin'."

"Yeah," Sulu agreed, "I fell asleep on the console after last week's game."

And it was agreed that after this the points earned would be set in stone. Ante was made and the cards were dealt and tensions rose within a matter of seconds as all their faces changed suddenly. Sulu tried hard to restrain an uncontrollable glee, and put on his 'I'm not interested in anything right now' face. McCoy tried hard to keep from uttering a curse so loud the entire ship would hear it. Scotty almost hit his head on the table out of frustration and Ensign Chekov's face was almost unreadable.

"Ten," Sulu said instantly pushing the chips in. Then Scotty and McCoy folded immediately afterwards. "What do you say, Chekov?"

"All in," the boy stated confidently.

"Wait," Scotty interjected, "what? Are you _insane_?"

"I'll bet he is," McCoy agreed adamantly, but Chekov didn't say a thing more.

"I'll bet he's _bluffing_," Sulu shook his head and pushed all of his chips in before turning his cards over. The asian man leaned back in his chair rather confidently, "Four of a kind."

Chekov blinked and turned his over as well. "Straight flush."

Sulu's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he scooted forward to look at the cards in disbelief. His fear confirmed, he grabbed his bottle of booze and downed the rest of the large bottle. Now his and the other's fates were in the young boy's hands. Ending the game with zero points, Sulu lost the most out of all of them. McCoy ended with a fair ten and Scotty with about seven. But the Ensign ended with fourty-three chips with which each of their fates could be decided.

And it certainly wasn't Chekov's hand that had to soak in lizard piss an hour a day for six weeks after that.


	3. Nothing Good Can Become of Tattletales

**N/A: **Just a little bit of Kirk and Spock as Antagonists to the group. Also, I'm not heavy on the dialogue in most of these because I definitely don't have Scotty or Chekov's accents down. XD Also, if you have anything you'd like to see for future chapters or for a sequel to my other story, I'm always open to suggestions.

* * *

**Nothing Good Can Become of Tattletales**

* * *

It was a general agreement from then on that they would never put their dignities on the line so long as a certain vindictive Russian child prodigy was involved. Instead they went back to betting money – albeit just the change in their pockets – and none of them ever even thought about playing by those rules again. The stakes were gently dropped back down so as not to cause any more tensions than usual among the group.

Although there was the issue of Commander Spock, who had been the only officer to get suspicious over their weekly absences from the mess hall during dinner, and the only officer to give a damn. Kirk honestly didn't care what the four were doing, because what sort of criminal masterminds would the four make? The only one he could ever see doing anything even remotely evil was Bones, and Jim had Bones pretty much covered.

But _Spock_ was still nevertheless an issue. They had previously conversed about what sort of beer would be brought outside of the meetings with coded notes to each other as they passed in the halls. The Commander however had gotten hold of a note Scotty had passed to the Ensign and then discarded in a waste basket. Somehow the 'green-blooded hobgoblin' had managed to decode it and found out at least that _something_ was going on involving alcohol and ordered the four that if they didn't cease their meetings soon he would take action.

That was when Sulu proposed a clever tactic. He wrote a coded note proposing a meeting that night at approximately 1800 hours in sick bay. Spock found the note and arrived on cue with a frustrated Jim Kirk at 6:00 to find Bones instructing the other three in how to revive a patient who had drunk excess amounts of alcohol.

Jim shook his head at the commander and, frustrated, left to resume his duties. The commander admitted defeat stoically and left as well before the four started up a game and passed around the whiskey.


	4. They Never Learn

**A/N:** So I took Pingo Best's idea from the reviews into consideration and decided to roll with it. I still don't own Star Trek, I still would like to hear feedback or your ideas for either this or my other story. :3 Thanks!

* * *

**They Never Learn**

* * *

Mr. Sulu claimed numerous times after the 'Bare-Bottom Incident' took place on the _Enterprise _was that it was all Bones' fault as he had brought the alcohol. However, the beloved doctor pointed his finger at Mr. Scott who he reminded the others was the one who made the suggestion in the first place. In all reality it was that little sadistic voice inside all of them that sneaked in and told them that strip poker was somehow - against all reason - a good idea.

The session had gone on longer than any of them intended and due to the increasing odds that they would get caught as the weeks rolled on, they wanted to make good use of the supply of alcohol they had at present. The amount of bottles McCoy brought nearly tripled since their close brush with being found out and thus the amount they'd drink went up just as much. Chekov in particular drank quite a bit of whiskey during those unsure times.

It was late by the time Scotty got it into his head that they should try it, and even by then his eyes were having trouble keeping the helmsman and the navigator's faces separate. Regarding Mr. Sulu and calling him the other's name, he drunkenly slurred his suggestion and immediately there was a cheer of inebriated concurrence among the others.

And it was Scotty that was the first to lose, taking off his shirt with a fervor unheard of, seeming at first quite alright with the prospect of removing the thing, but when he was down to his skivvies he wasn't so enthusiastic and realized that he was the least clothed member of the quartet at the time, the others only having removed their shoes.

Even pissed out of his mind, the thought of going nude in front of three of his peers – peers who were the least merciful when it came to humiliation that he had ever met – was entirely unbearable. Scotty opted out completely in favor of taking a drunken nap on the floor and was named the group's chicken from then on, even if the others were quite relieved that they could still say they had never seen Mr. Scott bare-naked.

The same could not be said anymore for going without seeing Dr. McCoy fully undressed, for as the tables turned away from Scotty, they turned on the poor man. He lost three rounds in a row and only managed to win one. Now himself down to the last hope for survival, he found himself with one pair of threes and nothing else. Hikaru's lips twisted into a malicious grin and the young Russian's eyes shone with an evil gleaming.

Of course it was all fun and games until the undergarments came fully off, at which time the game summarily ended right then and there, but not before Scotty woke up in the middle of it all and screamed bloody murder. They were drunk, after all, but some things were traumatizing no matter the circumstances.


	5. Underage

**A/N: **I wasn't planning on adding anymore chapters to this story, but I do miss it so.

* * *

**Underage**

**

* * *

**

Chekov was a few years too young to drink.

Sulu knew this, and had a problem with it, but being himself and not any of the more vocal members of the group didn't say anything about it. He spoke with the others; all the time in fact. But he didn't like to rock the boat, so he didn't talk about Chekov drinking underage. Everyone assumed that he was just fine with it when he wasn't. Maybe some day he'd work up the courage to say something, but it was sort of a miracle that he even talked to these people anyways. God knows he didn't talk to anyone else on this ship. Uhura had nearly gone mad trying to get him to say something.

Scotty knew this, and didn't care about it. Drinking age? What drinking age? He believed in freedom of inebriation. No could stop the boy from having fun if he wanted to, and Scotty would be right there having fun with him.

Dr. McCoy definitely knew this, and - being the ship's doctor - should probably have more problems with it than he did. But _he_ grew up drinking alcohol occasionally as a kid. And - Chekov being Russian - he was sure that the kid had probably already had quite a bit of the stuff in the past. And it wasn't like he was going to be able to stop him from drinking otherwise. Why not have him do it in a place where a doctor could observe him while he did? To make sure he was okay?

Chekov knew this, and he was 'wery' happy to associate with such fun-loving adults.


End file.
